


Deals and Payments

by kikichibi23



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Desperation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mutilation, Omorashi, Other, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikichibi23/pseuds/kikichibi23
Summary: Alastor wasn't one to shirk his end of the bargain, and when it comes to his realization his deal is trying to get out of theirs he is most displeased. The sadistic radio demon takes matters into his own hands.Warning because Alastor is asexual he gets no sexual gratification from this. It's more of a power rush. You'll see :3
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. The deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Authors note. I know y'all really loved my last two fanfics (and I'm beyond grateful) but I wasn't proud of them. I wrote them to cope with trauma and in turn wrote something I'm very against(being non con). But I'm back and with new content! This time for my latest obsession, Hazbin hotel. It doesn't have enough omorashi and I thought smh what a shame. U_U. So I'm here to help! 
> 
> Be warned this is self indulgent with an oc. I made the oc for another fanfic originally but that one fell through it's a long story. So here we go!

The year was 2015 in New Hampshire, the fog of the misty New England autumn morning crawled on the earthen floor as the trip vines snaked and curled about. In the distance stood a young teenager with long auburn hair and bright green eyes, she resembled the colors of the season which was about to unfold-how fitting it was mused a figure in the distance. 

She played with her long red hair curls nervously within her index finger, her cotton blouse catching the wind as it flapped the string ties of the collar. She was very nervous, and rightfully so. Here she was summoning a demon to fix her problems, she'd heard many a warning of this kind of action but never had she thought it possible. Well, now was as good as time as any to try it out.

'Apologies for my late arrival ma Cheri, I had business to attend to!" A radio-static riddled voice chided, as an over seven foot tall man with blazing red hair with eyes to match appeared out of almost no where. He had two fluffy ears of some sort protruding from his cranium, and he bore a disturbing fanged cheshire cat grin. The girl took a step back with a nervous squeak, clenching her chest with a sigh exhaling from within her sternum. 

'D-don't scare me like that!" She balked. 

'Why not? It is fun! Now then, let us skip to the nitty gritty details!" He adjusts his monocle with his long carmine claws, clutching the bright and glowing cane by his side. The girl took note of how it had an eye on it and felt equally disturbed by its' presence. 

'You called me to assist you with a situation and in agreement with this you will become my servant whence you pass on! Is that correct?" He cooed down at the troubled youth, leaning against his cane and one hand resting his chin. 

'Y-yes. W-what is your name by any chance?" The devil got a singular amused glint in his eyes, the corners of his mouth stretching. He gives a chuckle riddled in static and the sound of a radio dial adjusting station as he moves, everything about him screamed radio demon. It was chilling. 

'Suppose it is only fair we become accustomed by name. The name is Alastor! And you?~" he extends his hand to the girl, she takes note of his long sharpened claws and the sheer length and slender nature. It was wicked and monsterous, causing her to hesitate before wrapping her frail hand into his. 

'H-Hazen." Alastor quirked a brow at the name, so another word for Autumn. How humans were losing their creativity it seemed, how pathetic. 

'Well Hazen I do understand this is all a bit on the jarring spectrum of events but I am a busy demon! So do we have a deal or not? I don't care what your issue is, I have connections up here and whatever you need help with I can provide! Housing, love, finances, you name it! Whatever your greedy mortal heart desires!" He throws his arms up in a flourished motion to indicate the vastness of his reach amongst the living realm, he's made deals all over after all. He has so many humans under his blood stained thumbs. 

The girls emerald eyes cast downward,silently she removed her arm from a sleeve of her coat, Alastor tensed at this action but soon his eyes fell to where was revealed a bruise and more to come it seemed. 

'I want to get out of my situation at home. I'm already in foster care and they're the ones abusing me. I have no where to go, I'm trapped and I want to escape," her soft gaelic accent lilled as tears pooled into her eyes, Alastor's ears bent back at the sight of the bruises. Oh how he would have killed these people back when he was alive, and if he had the authority he would do it even in this form. 

'I can assist you with escape. You are of the age of emancipation, I can pull some strings and you will be living on your own. Is this truly what you desire child?" His voice softened. He knew what it was like to be abused and trapped in your home, his father was no saintly man. Damn it, he was becoming soft. He'll have to fix that with a murderous rampage in Hell after this. 

The girls eyes shined with hope and she bunched her hands against her chest as she smiled, nodding rapidly as her curls bounced with the motion. And with that, Alastor extended his hand to her once more and the vicinity around them was enveloped in a bright green light, coloring the leaves and trees around them as well as the girls' skin. 

She grabs a hold of his hand immediately and shakes firmly, his maw grin returning into something wicked and sinister. A new servant to be his when she dies. However long from now that was, he couldn't wait. 

'I shall be seeing you when you cross over to the afterlife! Take good care of yourself ma Cheri~ and remember.."

His eyes become consumed in black, his fangs becoming slicked in a slimy drool film layer. His once bright crimson eyes were replaced with radio dials, his eye sockets enveloped in a black void-like vision of horror. 

'If you try to get out of your end of the deal, consequences will be had plentiful. Am I understood~" Hazen takes a step back and nods rapidly, bunching her hand into a fist by her side to grip the fabric of her skirt. 

Shortly after her answer his appearance returns to it's far less disturbing state, all smiles and gentlemanly airs. 'Very good! I shall be seeing you then...take care~" and in a puff of smoke, he vanishes. Now all that was left to do, was wait for his end of the deal. 

>

Years passed and Hazen was now twenty-three years old. She also was no longer female and was now Nonbinary, going by the name Nova. Get bright red hair was now a pixie cut with dark blue hair dye, Alastor of course new this as he kept tabs on them throughout the years watching as they got into relationships and grew into a fine young adult. 

However all good things must come to an end. And after an unfortunate accident with a pick up truck, it was time to collect on their end of the deal. They lived a good rest of their life, they had a girlfriend who loved them dearly for years on end, got into law school and was soon out of foster care after their encounter with Alastor. 

He patiently waited by the gates of Hell where people were usually dropped, tapping his foot to the beat of a song he was playing on his microphone cane. Minutes passed and he heard a scream, opening his arms and catching his latest servant into his lanky arms. 

They had turned into a cat demon, a bluish-black furred, rather small cat demon with bright sapphire eyes with a single star marking on their head. Nova. The cat seemed to be frazzled and looking around, eyes wide and searching. Before long they realize they're in someone's arms and slowly their head tilts to look up at. Oh no. 

'Welcome to Hell my endentured servant!"


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arrival to Hell Nova is now Alastors' servant. But they think of a plan of possible escape. Unfortunately, this was their grave mistake.

The collision happened so fast, one moment Nova was crossing the street with grocery bags in hand and the next they felt something hit their ribs, causing them to fly into the air and fall to the ground with an audible CRACK. Their skull shattered and shards lodged into their brain, the world went blurred and things were with less clarity. Traffic stopped and people got out of their cars, surrounding them. It all happened so fast, they could feel the breath leaving their body.

And then a long period of silence. Before they knew it they were falling, faster and faster and screaming. Before they could hit the ground they braced for impact, and then they felt something beneath their body, lanky and firm. They were shaking and shocked, before their gaze slowly turned upwards. It was him. They were dead weren't they? 

'H...Hell? I-I'm in Hell?' they responded to his little greeting. They knew they would be a servant in the afterlife but they were damned to go to Hell? Their mother in Heaven never to be seen again. Their heart pounded in their chest as they scrabbled out of the demons' arms, their fur bristled on end. 

Wait  
Maybe they could play it off like they weren't his servant  
After all they did look far more different than when they were alive! They cleared their throat and dusted themself off, avoiding his gaze with a turned up chin. 

'I am afraid I don't know who you are sir," they respond calmly, tail flicking. 

The crimson haired entity before them grit his teeth with narrowed eyes and his smile broadens, a sharp turn of the head with an audible crack causing the cat to wince. Oh they were going to play THIS game were they? 

'Of course you do, I am the one you sold your soul to in order to escape your predicament darling! Besides, you may look different on the outside but I can see the same soul within." They pivot on their heels to him with a gasp and widened eyes, was this true? 

Of course not! But why would he let them believe otherwise? And their reaction was all telling. Oh they knew who he was indeed. He links his arms behind his back, circling the young newly-manifested creature. 

'Indeed I can, Hazen! Or should I say Nova? That is your preferred moniker is it not?" His eyes were hooded and he gave an all knowing grin. Well, so much for trying to weasel their way out of the deal. He was smart, smarter than anticipated for sure. If truth be told, it frightened them. 

'Nice try! I must say your attempt was top marks, but sadly we have a deal to uphold. However due to your little attempt at shirking your end of the bargain there will have to be punishment! What it is yet I am not sure," he snaps his fingers and a magical leash is around their neck and in his hand, their cheeks flushed a deep cyan. 'You're not leaving my side for QUITE some time however!~" 

Before they could react they were leashed like, well an animal. They chew on the rope in attempts to free themself and hiss, their pupils having become simple slits. However this leash was special, it had a magical barrier around it protecting it. Their efforts were all but fruitless. 

'Now then come along, we must get to my home so you can settle in dear!' he tugs the leash and begrudgingly they follow him, arms crossed. They were clearly not happy, not that Alastor cared of course, why should he? To him they were but a mere pawn, a servant. Nothing more. 

While walking the man didn't seem to know how to stop talking, droning on and on about whatever he so pleased that came to his mind. Nova hardly paid any attention of course, their only thought was how to escape. What could they do to get away from his grasp? Their eyes wandered about studying the streets and stores of Hell-and then an idea popped into their head when they saw a sign for a public restroom. Those had windows, if they had privacy they could climb out one and escape! They stop walking and tug on the leash before they gain too much distance from the restroom, the crimson stag before them pivoting on his heels. 

'Um, Alastor not that I don't find this conversation RIVETING but I uh…" the man stops his incessant yammering with a perk of his ears, quirking a brow. 

'Yeeeees?" He slowly tilted his head, crossing his arms and giving them an impatient look. 

'I-I have to go"

The radio demon then narrowed his eyes and static hissed in the air, reality felt like it was distorting in the air around them, causing their fur to stand on end. 

'You just got here, where could you POSSIBLY need to be?" His tone was warningly grating, drawling out each syllable and his ears flicked backwards with his smile stretched. They hang their tail between their legs and with a shaky hand point to the public restroom sign, a whimper caught into their throat. 

His demeanor soon changes with a blink of his eyes, from threatening to one of mild understanding. 

'Ah! You could have finished that sentence with the needed destination, I swear people these days need to learn to articulate more! Well nature calling cannot be helped now can it?" He unclasps the leash and ushers them to the bathroom, his claws brushing the small of their back. 

'I will be right outside should you need me!" 

'R-right" 

Alastor hums and let's his microphone play some vintage music, tapping his foot patiently. Well, that was rather easy. Now for the hard part. 

They open a stall door and shut it, giving the illusion they went inside. Now to look for, aha! They peek outside it to make sure it wasn't near Alastor, luckily it was behind the building leading to an alleyway. They slowly open it to not make a sound, holding their breath. 

'Everything alright in there? You're not trying to escape are you?"

Shit, was he onto them? They shiver, ear flicking. Think think think! Well...what they were about to say wasn't exactly a LIE so-

'y-yeah just a little shy about it with you so near! It's taking a bit" 

"Self conscious over relieving yourself? Well can't say that's new to me. Take your time then" he replied in his usually chipper tone.

They breathe a sigh of relief, ok so he fell for it. They carefully undo the latch to the window aaaand! Got it! They climb onto the ledge and grasp the pane, claws digging into the wood. The faucet turns on and they give a squeak of shock, almost losing their grip. 

'Just trying to hurry things along"

"a-ah thank you!" Shit how did he do that from out there? Demon magic sure was weird. They use their upper body strength to lift themself and-yes! They jump down into the back alley and smile wide, tail wagging about. They did it! Now to make a break for it! 

They run and don't look back, or where they were going. They bump into a trash can with a loud crash, shit he was BOUND to hear that. They quickly try to hide but it was too late, he was right behind them in a matter of seconds. Oh no. 

They felt his claws dig into the fabric of their shirt, lifting them up off the ground with ease and puts them at his eye level. Even through his smile they could tell he was PISSED. They try to avoid his gaze but he uses his other hand to hold their head in place, hissing static emitting from him. 

'So I trusted you and you lie to me? Quite terribly I must say as well!' he laughed maniacally and held the poor cat firmly in his clawed grasp. 

"No matter, bad little servants must be punished. I was very unsure of what to do before but now, oh now I KNOW." He grabbed them and clasped the leash back on, holding it firmly in one hand and the other holding them in his arms. They were terrified of what was to come. They were silent the rest of the walk and he was too, his mind buzzing with anger and ideas.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is furious with how he has been lied to and decides it's time to double down and show just what kind of discipline he's going to be giving.

When they arrive to his estate it's a rather large mansion out of the public, miles away even. No one could hear their screams should they do so, which only terrified them all the more. He hums and steps inside, taking off his coat and shoes and walking up the stairs to a large room with a king size bed that had red linen blankets. 

'Sit on the bed and do not move a muscle." He puts them down and they do as their told, eyes wide and tears streaming down their face. 

'My forms of punishment are never physical or sexual. I'm not a sexual demon and quite frankly beating someone is tasteless to me. No, I usually find a punishment fitting of the crime." He pulls up a chair and a book, sitting in front of them. 

They relaxed a little as he explained, their worst fears at least were subsided. They were still heavily worried what was to come however, he had a sadistic and twisted look on his face. 

'w-what are you going to do to me then?" They whimpered. The stag puts his book onto his lap and laces his fingers, resting his chin in his hands and chuckles darkly. 

'Well, you tried to escape twice. So naturally I'll be staying by your side until I can trust you. You will have NO privacy from here on out. Wherever you go? I go." They felt their heart sink. They knew why he chose this, especially after the last incident. Privacy was something people found sacred and if that was stripped away

Oh the humiliation. No this couldn't be happening. 

'B-but what about-'

'The bathroom? You'll have to get used to me being right there won't you! I'm not bothered by it. It's a simple bodily function after all, I've seen my fair share as my days as a serial killer, people expel when they die after all. And the shower curtain conceals you so no need to worry about me seeing anything. You see my dear," he leans close, his maw grin spreading and he tilts his head with a sickeningly friendly smile. 

'You can cross me. I've been crossed before by many! But you will absolutely regret it. Especially because you belong to me now. You're to be obedient, every command I give is 'yes sir" no question. There will be punishment should you not comply"

He was getting some absolute enjoyment out of this. He was a sadist who thrived off the power he has gained and he was never to be made a fool of. He not only was powerful but he had a sharp wit and intelligence to spare. 

'Now then," he clears his throat and takes the book back out, licking his fingers before turning the page. 

'Your first punishment is to sit there until dinner. When I go to prepare dinner you will be locked in here. It is your first night so what is it you wish to eat?" 

They blink, even after everything he was letting them choose what to eat? Well he certainly was a gentleman no matter how sadistic. 

'Meatloaf and mashed potatoes? It's my favorite" he gives a simple nod and returns to his reading. They sit in silence and feel a chill, rubbing their arms. They grab the blanket and cover their cold arms, shivering. 

He takes note of this, not stopping them in the slightest. 

A few hours pass and they start becoming antsy, squirming sightly under the covers. They started to get pins and needles from where they were sitting, ear twitching. Alastor takes note of this and quirks a brow with a smirk, his own ear giving a flick. 

'Does someone need the facilities~" he remarks condescendingly. They shake their head and hiss under their breath at the mocking tone. He was eager for that wasn't he? 

'pins and needles." They simply remark back. He looks to the clock and stretches out, putting his book down. 

'Suppose I should start dinner. You can move around the room or lay down if you so wish. Do you need anything before you're locked in here for a few hours?" 

They were rather thirsty, swallowing at the thought. They didn't want to have to go while trapped in the room however, so they shake their head. 

'Well should you need anything I will be in the kitchen. Every room has a radio, to contact me put your hand on it and say my name. " They stare in confusion but don't question it, nodding and deciding to lay down for a while. They were exhausted. But the dry feeling  
Fuck it there were going to have to go sometime. 

'Alastor wait" they sit up and he turns to them, they sigh in defeat. 

'I'm thirsty" they admit, rubbing their arm. He snaps his fingers and a pitcher appears with a glass. 

'There you are! If that is all then?' he waits as they contemplate if that was all they needed. They nod and he turns from them, headed out and locking the door behind him. 

One glass won't hurt. Just one. They drink the glass and lay down, deciding to take a nap finally. The warm covers enveloping them felt nice, safe and secure. They drifted off to sleep for the next few hours peacefully. 

\--

A few hours passed and they were stirred awake by a hand to their shoulder, causing them to groggily stir. They didn't want to move, they were so cozy and warm. 

'Darling, it is time to eat! Now hurry before the food gets cold. " The wafting aroma of the food makes its way to their room and their stomach growls audibly, causing them to stir awake and rub their eyes. 

They give a groggy nod and sit up, they notice a growing pressure in their abdomen but it's a minor ping, it's not so bad yet. They just wanted to get some food into their stomach. They make their way out of the room and follow the stag down the spiral staircase, taking a look around at their environment. The walls were adorned in beautiful paintings and floral wallpaper, some deer heads mounted on the wall here and there. The atmosphere felt cozy, it was nice. 

They follow him to the kitchen and sit at the table, purring louder the closer to the food they got. 'It smells sooooo good. I'm starving!" Their eyes brighten and they were fully awake now, he chuckled and poured each of them a glass of wine. The pouring sound causing Nova to stiffen but they control their breathing. 

'Take as much as you like! I did make it especially to your liking," he hummed and sliced off a chunk of meatloaf, them soon following suit after him. They also took a hearty helping of mashed potatoes, their absolute favorite. 

They clap their hands ceremoniously together and dig in, savoring the taste as their tail curls about in pleasure.

'Oh my god this tastes delicious!" The moment they were done speaking he pokes his fork aggressively into his food, eyes narrowing. 

'Do not. EVER speak that name in this house. Is that understood?" The sudden shift of attitude causes them to stiffen once more, nodding rapidly. 

The fear he drove into them so easily caused a jolt to their bladder, causing them to cross their legs with a biting of the bottom lip. 

They eat their food and the meal was silent after that outburst of anger from the crimson buck, taking a deep breath they decide to break the silence after a bit, the tension was killing them. Plus, anything was better than nothing to distract them from their need. 

'S-so how long have you been in Hell? And are all demons as powerful with magic as yourself?...Also you mentioned you were a...a serial killer?" They smiled nervously up at him from across the table, catching his attention. He swallows his bite of food and chuckles, leaning on his elbows. 

'Curious little thing aren't you? Well I died in 1933 in the town of New Orleans. As for my magic, I was gifted with immense power upon arrival to Hell." he picked up his wine glass, swirling the liquid before taking a savoring sip. They try to ignore this, their claws bunched into fists and ear flicking at the sound. 

'And you would be correct! I was The Devil of New Orleans! I killed many a revolting man in my time…" his eyes slowly lift to gaze at the cat demon, quirking a brow. 

'Why do you wish to know these things?" His voice had a warning of caution, after their little game earlier he doesn't know if he can trust their intentions just yet. So why the sudden curiosity?

They rested their cheek on their paw, tail flicking back and forth idly.

"Well we're going to be living together, only fair I know who I'm serving under," they give a shrug, taking another bite of food. Alastor noticed they'd yet to touch their glass of wine. His curiosity was piqued and he swirled his own glass of wine, watching their reaction. Sure enough, their ear gave a flick and they tensed visibly in their seat. He could point out they should use the toilet probably but where was the fun in that? He wanted to milk this for as long as he could. 

He feigned ignorance as he drank his wine, watching them squirm at his cause was certainly a treat. He loved to watch people squirm and beg and the like when he was a murderer, and this display felt no different. Chuckling and pointing to their untouched glass, he takes another bite of his meatloaf. They squeak and give a wave of the paw, smiling timidly. 

“Not thirsty,’ they quickly reply to the gesture. They cross their legs and press their thighs together under the table, their tail flicking back and forth. “Y-you know I think I’m full, I should turn in!’ They get up from their seat and start to head back down the hall, before they knew it a force caused them to be unable to move.

The chair behind them shuffles, indicating Alastor has stood up and he walks in front of them, kneeling to their height. 

“I believe my orders were clear darling. You are not to leave my sight, and I am not finished eating. Now I can take my plate with me but you and I are to return to the room together, is this understood?’ His grin spreads and the cat gives a firm nod, tail fur prickling on end. He leisurely picks up his plate and waves for them to follow, walking ahead of them. They struggle to go up the stairs at the same pace as him, whimpering every couple of steps but regaining composure soon after. His deer ears picked up their little whimper and his grin grew darker with enjoyment, humming a little diddy with his stride.

When they finally make it to the room the cat demon curls up into a ball in bed and their tail flaps against the bed furiously in frustration. They decide to wait for him to fall asleep and sneak out, he won’t even know they’re gone. However as time passed it grew more and more unbearable, and each time they glanced over at him he was reading and glancing over at them. 

About an hour into this endeavor and his eyes went into their radio dial form and a soft white noise filled the room mixed with snoring. Finally the bastard was asleep, they sighed and slowly slink from the covers onto the floor and keep careful sure to make their steps light, making their way out the door. Now came the hard part, locating the bathroom. Slowly they opened each door and looked around, becoming more and more concerned with each door they opened. Where was it? They opened one final door and finally found it, purring and headed in.

Alastor stirred from his sleep, slowly his eyes returning to normal, rubbing his neck from the position he fell asleep in. He glanced over to the ball on the bed and got up, walking over to check up on them. He peeled back the covers and soon as he did he was seeing red.

Voodoo sigils filled the room, a distorted elk cry sound emitting from the radio nearby and his antlers grew larger. His ears perked when he saw them down the hallway and his neck snapped in their direction, stalking in the shadows behind them. 

He heard the telltale sound of them relieving themself and he was furious, he gave an order and they disobeyed.His smile twisted further on his features, He stood menacingly outside the door waiting for them to come out, this one wanted to be stubborn? He was going to have to teach them a very hard lesson. 

His claws were elongated and he made himself look like a vision of horror, his breathing shallow and coming out in bellowed clouds. When the door open what greeted Nova caused them to freeze, staring up at him. They slammed the door shut, or attempted to-before Alastors’ hand reached out and stopped it, his claws digging into the wood so hard it drew blood. 

‘W̶h̸a̵t̷ ̷d̶i̴d̷ ̵I̶ ̶t̴e̵l̶l̷ ̶y̸o̸u̶?̷ ̶I̵ ̶t̵o̴l̵d̷ ̴y̵o̶u̷ ̷y̸o̴u̴ ̸w̶e̶r̶e̴n̸'̴t̷ ̷a̸l̴l̴o̷w̷e̵d̴ ̸t̵o̷ ̸g̶o̶ ̴A̶N̵Y̵W̷H̶E̶R̷E̶ ̴w̷i̷t̷h̸o̶u̵t̵ ̷m̵e̷.̴ ̷A̵n̴d̶ ̸y̵o̷u̸-̴Y̴O̸U̸ D̷I̷S̶O̵B̸E̷Y̴E̶D̴’ His piercing red eyes were black voids save two glowing red dots in the middle, the cat demon cowered and began to cry at Alastors’ monstrous form and curled into a ball on the floor. He took a few moments before he composed himself, he was going to absolutely lose it if he didn’t. 

He adjusted his bow tie and grabbed them by their arm, dragging them back into the room.   
“I tried to be nice, leniency was never my thing after all. I suppose the real lesson is yet to come. You are going to learn what happens when you disobey me’ He dragged them back to the room, slamming the door shut and locking it magically from the outside. Only he could undo it, and he wasn’t about to let them out anytime soon. Not after what he had in store for them. 

This was beyond enjoyment of torturing someone anymore, this was about teaching what happens when you play him for a fool.


	4. A lesson to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor decide it's time to put his foot down. But how far will he go?

Nova felt their heart sink and stayed absolutely quiet for fear of saying or doing something that would only anger the stag further. They felt tears threaten to spring from their eyes as a whimper escaped their throat. 

'W-what are you going to do to me?" They mewled out as the cat demon was led back to the room. Alastor spoke not a word to them, but turned his head so they could see his expression. A mirth smirk spread across his face as he lidded his eyes and gave a darkened chuckle. 

That can't be a good sign. When he entered the room he immediately lifted his hand which was engulfed in a bright green light, slamming the door shut and locking it with a spell from the inside causing a squeak and flinch from Nova. 

He picked the tiny cat up, sitting on the bed and placing the terrified feeling before him. He snapped his fingers and a giant glass of water appeared in his hands before he handed it to Nova. They gulped and shook their head but be kept his hand in front of them with the glass. 

'This is not a request, but an order. Drink." His tone was warning, what was once filled with a cheery and jovial demeanor was replaced by malice and a sadistic commanding force. They shakily took the glass and sipped at it gingerly. He rolled his eyes and used his hand to tip the glass so they're forced to down the liquid before they choke. 

They finally finished the water, coughing and panting from not having been able to breath within the time it took them to gulp it down. He snapped his fingers and it was filled back up, the meniscus to the brim of the glass. 

'I-I'm not thirsty-' they started out in a quivering tone. 

'I don't care. You are going to drink until I say you can stop." 

They whimpered, daunted by the volume of liquid and sat there and drank, the cup was half the size of their curled up body. They were confused as to what was going on, and further concerned with how intently he was watching them. 

They panted and wiped their mouth of residue, ears bent backwards. 

'I-I'm getting full" they whimpered, feeling the liquid sloshing around in their stomach, his ears perked because he could hear it. They started to feel nauseated by the feeling and he could see it.

He then took the glass and snapped his fingers, filling it up once more. But instead of handing it to them he gulped the liquid down himself, giving a satisfied sigh. He then placed the glass onto the nightstand before he laid down on the bed and had them lay next to him, rather close with his hand to their back. 

They tried to gain distance but he made sure they weren't able to move from his side. 

'Sleep. It is late and we could both do with some shut eye" Nova blinked and tilted their head, confused. He has them drink a bunch of water then sleep? They would have protested but they felt their eyes growing heavy, and soon they drift off with their head on his shoulder. 

Hours passed and it became morning, maybe even afternoon. It was hard to tell. Alastor was already awake, sitting up and reading a book per the usual. His crimson gaze flicked over to them and he puts the book down, smiling cheerfully as before. 

'Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Nova rubbed their eyes with their paw, yawning softly and mewling. 

'Yeah I think so…" they flicked their ear and stretched out in the bed, before they felt a jolt in their abdomen and squeaked, shooting up in bed with their hands between their legs as they crossed with a whimper. Alastors' smile curled and he tilted his head, hand on his cheek. 

'Well suppose the punishment begins sooner than expected! Must say that liquid went straight through to your tiny little bladder didn't it~" was-was he mocking them? What did he mean by punishment? 

'C-can I go use the bathroom?" They squeaked out pleadingly as their tail lashed back and forth. He put a claw to his chin as if in thought before smirking. 

'No, I don't think you can. You disobeyed me dear and there must be consequences! Though now that you mention it,' he hummed and picked them up, causing them to jolt from where his hand lay pressure. 

He opened the bedroom door and carried them down the hall to the bathroom, well outside of it. 

'Nature does call, be a good little dear and stay here while I use the facilities~" their heart sank. So that's why he drank that glass last night?! they whimpered and sank to the floor in a ball attempting to cover their ears. This was cruel. 

They could hear him urinating for sure, their tail bushing up and tears pricking their eyes as they squirmed profusely outside of the door. He made sure to further torture them with a loud sigh of relief to let them know of what they will not be recieving. 

They crossed their legs and felt another jolt, causing a leak to occur and they started to sob. It finally stopped a minute later and they felt their body slowly regaining control, their bladder hurting now. 

'p-please I really h-have to go I'm sorry," they were crying, laying on their stomach with their legs bunched underneath them, hiccuping between sobs. Alastor opened the door after washing his hands and gave a grin at the sight before him, he kneeled down and picked their head up from under their chin. 

'Then go! I have magic and can clean it up after. Relieve yourself like the pathetic little spawn you are." His eyes glowed and flicked over to see their position on the floor, his voice a low growl. 

'Judging by your current status I don't believe you can hold it in any longer now can you? Perhaps you need some assistance~" he picked them up once more, causing them to whimper and leak. He grimaced as he felt his sleeve dampen and dropped them into the tub, before he sat on the toilet seat lacing his fingers under his chin. 

They didn't want to have an accident in their clothes and they discreetly peeled their underwear off before putting them outside the tub, blushing a bright cyan. 

They couldn't go with him just staring at them, no matter how badly their bladder ached for relief.

'C-c-ca-can't with you wa-watching," they mewled out, tears pouring down their cheeks. He tilted his head and flicked an ear, chuckling lowly. 

'Oh I do believe you used that excuse already little kitty. I am not leaving. But I suppose I can help you." he got up and kneeled down by the edge of the tub with a hum, causing them to back away from him. What was he going to do? 

He first snapped his fingers and turned the faucet on in the sink, causing them to shiver and squirm. He could tell they were still trying to hold it in and not even trying to relieve themself, he just wanted to get this over with already and he was testing their patience. 

He snapped his fingers once more and caused them to freeze where they were, pulling them to the wall of the tub with their back to him. They extended their claws to try to get him to let go but to no avail, he then took his other hand and pressed down on their abdomen. Their eyes went wide and their ears pinned to their head, they started to cry softly and still nothing but a tiny leak. 

He was starting to lose his temper, keeping his hand on their abdomen and decided it was time for the final resort. His hand glowed green and a warmth spread to their stomach and bladder, their muscles relaxed in his grip and a puddle formed underneath them. He removed his hand with a satisfied hum and just waited for them to be done, the sound of their stream filling the room. They closed their eyes and finally relaxed, despite how absolutely humiliated they were they finally had relief. 

He waited the full three minutes it took for their bladder to fully empty, he was rather impressed a tiny little thing like them could hold so much. They sobbed softly and hung their head in shame, mortified. 

'So after that punishment, are you going to obey from now on?" They looked up at him with bleary eyes, hiccuping and nodding softly. He pat their head and stood up, snapping his fingers and making the puddle disappear. 

'Would you like a shower to clean yourself? I could only clean the floors unfortunately" 

There was silence for a moment and then they peeked their head over the side of the tub, giving a nod. He shut the curtain to give them privacy and they threw their shirt over the side of the tub before turning the water on.

The sounds of their sobbing resounded with the water in the room. Alastor didn't normally feel remorse for his actions but the crying made him sigh, static filling his chest. 

'I didn't hurt you did I? It was not my intention" his voice was softer than usual, static crackled turned to simple white noise. 

'I-it does hurt a little. It's like a stomach ache or cramps" 

Bullocks. 

'You can lay down after this and I will administer pain medication and get you breakfast. Alright?" 

They simply nodded and poked their head out after turning the water off. 

'I don't have any clothes aside from the shirt I was wearing," 

Alastors' cheeks were actually red, clearing his throat. 

'I will get you a shirt to borrow. It may be big on you but it will have to do." He gets up and heads down the hall, returning with a red turtleneck. He exits the room and allows them to get dressed, before picking them up and bringing them back to the room. He lays them into the bed and gives them gentle back rubs, his ears down a little. 

They were on the small side like Niffty, he should be a little more careful. They curled into a ball under the covers and sniffle, tears pricking their eyes. 

'I'm sorry," they quivered before sobbing. Alastor felt a tug at his chest, something he'd never felt before. He rubbed the back of his neck, static filling the room with soft vintage music. 

'I perhaps went a bit far. I am not used to dealing with servants of this delicate nature. I will consider my actions more thoroughly in the future. Get some rest cher," he sighed and headed out of the room, locking it behind him. He needed some advice. He was going to have to take Nova to the hotel with him tomorrow then.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor feels bad about his actions, but that doesn't change what he's done. Nova meets some individuals who also thinks Alastor deserves a lesson in respect.

The events of the day preceding the morning were calm and Nova spent most of it in bed and resting, they know he felt bad for what he did but they were highly upset with him. Every time they used the toilet it hurt and this constant need to go wouldn't leave them. The pain was so bad they started avoiding using the toilet altogether which worried Alastor. 

He decided to take them to the doctor to be safe and as it turns out they had a bladder infection from holding it too long. 

They were given medication to take every 6-8 hours, an antibiotic shot in the arm and instructions to drink cranberry juice, rest, and use the toilet as soon as they felt the need even if only a little. The guilt only further clawed at Alastor, he never meant for it to get that bad. 

Just to be on the safe side Alastor put a bedpan under them and a portable toilet with a bucket in the room (he may or may not have stolen from the doctors office). Nova grew to resent him in the days that followed due to the humiliation of it all, and for once he didn't blame them. Even if he was taking care of them now he was the reason this was even happening. 

A knock came on the door of his manor, which sparked alarm in the radio demon. Who the Hell had his address? He went downstairs and opened the door to see-

'Charlotte? Whatever are you doing at my estate and how did you find me?" 

'You put your address in the employee paperwork remember?" Ah yes, he does recall now. He relaxed with the knowledge he gave the information of his free will and no one obtained it through other means. 

'Anyways, I came by to check up on you. You haven't been at the Hotel for a couple days, is everything alright?" She gave a sweet but concerned smile up at the stag, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

'Come in and I'll explain. Take your shoes off though, I don't wish to be tracking dirt." He leads her to the foyer where he sits on the couch, her across from him.

'Some odd years ago I made a deal with a person in the living, in exchange for their freedom they become my servant when they die. Well-they died and became my servant but. They lied to me, tried to escape, disobeyed my orders. So I punished them-but I went a bit far. And now they're sick upstairs in bed with an infection" he leaned back into the couch, running his claws through his crimson locks. 

Charlie knitted her brows and leaned forward as she listened, just how harsh could he have been for them to fall ill? 'Well, why don't you both come for he hotel for a bit. You can get work done and have help caring for them and they can rest and meet new people!" 

His ears perked and his eyes flicked over to the princess, a chuckle emitting from his chest. 'Well I do suppose it would be good for the both of us to get some fresh air. And they seem to resent me now, so being around others than myself could help to make them feel better. I'll go get them and their things then" 

He heads back upstairs and opens the door but immediately shuts it when he sees them on the portable toilet, his face red. True he said he didn't care much about those functions but truth be told he was very easily flustered. 

'Apologies! C-continue and let me know when you have finished!" His ears were pinned to his head and he pinches the bridge of his nose, he was so used to just entering rooms in his own home he forgot he had a guest who was currently sick and would need privacy at times. 

He hears the door open and they stand there, ear twitching in annoyance. He clears his throat and enters the room, snapping his fingers and cleaning the toilet out with his magic per usual. Thank Satan he had his powers. 

'My dear we have been cooped up in this manor for a bit and I do have a job to attend to so you will be accompanying me to the Hazbin Hotel! You can stay in my room while we are there, it has a bathroom off of it. You can meet new faces and such!" He snaps his fingers and a bag with their belongings appears in his hand, before giving it to the disgruntled cat demon.

'I mean I guess it's better than staying here. Just-keep what's going on discreet?" They blushed and rubbed their arm nervously, tail flicking back and forth. He smiles and picks them up into his arms, patting them on the head. 

'Why of course my dear! Your medicine and juice are in the bag so no one will see it. Now let us be off!" He grabs his cane with a hum and makes his way downstairs, Charlie turns and gasps, rushing over to see the little cat demon in his arms. 

'Oh my gosh they are so cute Alastor! They're tiny like Niffty, can I hold them?" 

'I suppose so! Here you are, be gentle with the little one!" He hands the cat demon over to the excited princess who was snuggling into them, Nova's ears twitched and they glared up at the deer. 

'I'm 23 you know, I'm not a kid," they growled, crossing their arms. Charlie scratches behind their ears, eliciting a soft purr and they can't help but enjoy being in her embrace. She was a lot nicer than Alastor, softer too. 

Alastor opens the door for them after getting his shoes and coat on, humming a tune softly. Within a half hours' time they arrive to the hotel, Nova cranes their head back to gaze at how large and regal in appearance it was with their jaw agape. Charlie goes to open the door but Alastor gives a wag of the finger and does so himself, insisting upon it. 

In the lobby was a powder pink fluffy demon with heterochromic eyes and four arms, tilting his head to the trio. 

'Ey Alasta! Thought ya died a second time o sometin!" He remarks in his uptown Boston accent, making his way over. He was noticeably taller than Alastor, which spoke volumes with how much he towered over Nova. 

'Nothing of the sort Angel, I was simply caught up in some personal business." He gestures to the little black cat who gives a timid wave of the paw up at the spider. He clucks his tongue and raises a brow, picking them up and holding them in his arms. Well looks like this was going to be a regular occurrence. 

'You became a suga daddeh to dis lil ting? Shame, was hopin' you'd be mine foist" Nova's cheeks flush bright cyan and Alastors' in turn a deep red, growling up at the spider demon with a warning glare.

'Angel you know very well I would never do such a thing with you.' he adjusts the lapel on his jacket, ears bent and twitching. Nova notices how uncomfortable Angel makes Alastor and watches intently. 

'And they're not my-whatever that would be. They are my servant! And they need to be taken to my private quarters, be a dear and do that for me!" He starts to head off and goes into his office with a hum, everyone dispersing to their usual duties. 

'Fucking hate that pompous bastard," Nova mutters under their breath with a growl, their fur prickling. Angel laughs and raises a brow, looking down at the little angry ball of fluff in his hold. 

'Woah ho ho what'd strawberry pimp do to you's?" He walks over to the bar where a far taller cat demon sat and drank away at some alcohol, glancing at Angel as he sits himself down with Nova in his lap. 

'It's embarrassing.." they mewl, rubbing their arm. The tall cat demon blinks and gives a gruff snort, the spider demon turning to him with a raised brow. 

'Knowing Alastor it's gotta be something fuckin' stupid or cruel." The cat demon 

"Husk heah's known Al a looooong time and seen what he can do. And if you wanna talk about embarrassing? I suck dick and fuck guys fo a living. I LIVE embarrassing." He leans over the bar and pets the little cat demon on their head, once again eliciting purrs from them. They glance around and make sure Alastor isn't around, before leaning into the bar to quietly talk to Husk and Angel. 

The two listen for a while, Husk blinking and putting his drink down and Angel putting a hand over his mouth. 

'Holy shit he ACTUALLY did dat? I know Al can be a jackass but fuck dat's a new level!" Angel was absolutely incredulous, Husk simply nodding in agreement. 

'I just-I wish there was some way to teach that bastard a lesson. If I wasn't in my position I'd do it myself!" They sniffle and wipe tears springing to their eyes. 

Angel gets a wicked smirk, chuckling. 

'I'd give anyting ta see dat man squirm. Be kinda hot~" 

Husk gets a mischievous look himself, cracking his knuckles.   
'Ya know, I do run a bar. Alcohol goes through ya like nothin' else" he tosses a bottle info the air and catches it. 

'I'm sick of that asshole thinkin' he can do whatever the fuck he wants with no consequences. I say we teach him a little lesson." The gruff cat demon leans his elbow onto the bar, him and angel sharing a smirk and Nova blinks, tail flicking. 

'B-but what if I get in trouble-"

"Who says you's helping? You can go "take a nap" cuz ya sick and all." He snickers and puts air quotes in, winking at them. The door to Alastors' office opens and the three quickly fix their composure, acting as though they were just having idle chit chat, Husk cleaning glasses with a usual look of disinterest. 

'So ya play cards?" 

"I mean I know how to play rummy" 

Alastor approaches the bar and knocks on the wood, clearing his throat.

'Angel I thought I had instructed you to take Nova to my private quarters" he taps his claws against the wood, rewarding a scared whimper from Nova when he does. 

'Ah take da stick out ya ass pops, I'm just lettin' dem have some enjoyment and meet Husk heah. Figured dey'd get along cuz dey both cat demons and all" Husk rolls his eyes and then catches Angel winking at him, clearing his throat.

'Ey boss I got some new shipments in and I figured you could help me do some taste tests with their vintage and all. You seem to be a tight ass about the quality booze we sell"

Alastor turns to Husk, raising his brow but shrugging.

'Well I suppose some drinks couldn't hurt, it takes a lot to get me drunk. Top me off old boy!" 

As if on cue Nova gives a soft yawn, nuzzling into Angel. 

'I'll go put da scamp ta bed" Angel gets up from the bar and heads down the hall, setting Nova into bed. 

'I'll tell ya when he's squirming so ya can peek ya head out and watch~" he snickers and ruffled their hair, headed over to watch the show that was about too begin.


	6. Revenge part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Husk decide it's time to have some fun with Alastor

Husk poured a glass of cognac and passed it over to Alastor, looking through the other alcohols to see just what he can start giving him. 

'Ah Couvasier! My personal favorite." He takes a long and savory sip, enjoying the burning flavor hitting his throat. 'The vintage on this one tastes just fine!" 

Husk then begins to shuffle a deck of cards and smirks, raising a brow. 

'How's about we play some cards while ya drink boss? Got some more brands for ya to try so it'll be a while"   
He starts spreading the deck amongst the three of them, the radio demon quirking a brow but not objecting. He finishes his glass and is poured another, this time vodka. 

'Ah never been a fan of this one, but I suppose," he sips at it and crinkles his nose at the taste, his ear twitching. 

'Ack! Pour me some scotch, the taste is in my mouth and I would like to remove it!" He passes the glass back to Husk who obliges

Five glasses of alcohol in and the deer demon started to become flushed, his static crackling softly. 

'Well is that all of the alcohol you need tasted then? I do believe I am starting to become a little tipsy." He hums softly and picks up the cards that were dealt, Angel watching him with an amused smile. 

'Damn smiles, you sure can put away ya drinks. Took five cups to getcha tipsy!" He picks up his own hand of cards, Husk following suit. 

About a half hour into the game and Alastor seemed to be fine, playing and yammering away with not a care in the world. An hour in and he started to bounce his leg but otherwise kept his composure. 

Angel was starting to get impatient and wanted to move it along, but he knew even magic couldn't make his bladder fill faster. All that was left to do was wait. Unless..

'Heya Al ya should probably drink some water, don't want ya gettin' dehydrated and havin' a hangova now would we?" The spider turned to the deer, who perked his ears and rubbed a claw under his chin in thought. 

'Hmm..Suppose you make a point. hand me a bottle Husker my good friend" Husk knelt down behind the bar with a smirk when he was hidden from sight, grabbing him a few bottles of water and sliding them to Alastor. 

The two watched as Alastor gulped down the first bottle with gusto, gasping a little when he was finished.

'I was far thirstier than I had anticipated it seems, good call on the water Angel!" He hums softly and returns to his game, sipping the other bottle gingerly here and there. 

An hour passes and he finally started to show signs of discomfort, shifting his leg every now and then and tapping his claws against the marble counter. 

'Y-your move Husker" he tapped his foot on the floor, his voice quieter than usual and slightly shaking. Angel raises a brow and smirks, looking over at him. 

'You doin' ok dere Al?" He leans towards him, a hand to his cheek. Finally he can see this man squirm and turn to a desperate mess. He couldn't help the fact watching someone need to use the toilet was a kink of his, then again he had many kinks. 

Alastor averted his gaze and gave a laugh, waving his hand dismissively. 

'I am fine!" No way in HELL would he admit his growing need to Angel of all people, and with Husk right there. It would show weakness, and that's not what he is about to do. 

He hums and keeps focused on his cards, ear twitching every now and then. Husk went to sip at some alcohol and that caused another jolt to his bladder, causing him to suck in air through his fangs then pretend to clear his throat. 

Time passed and he was getting far more antsy, constantly switching his position and crossing his legs over each other. He takes a few deep breaths and his tail hidden under his coat prickles, his leg bouncing more. He had to get away and to a bathroom immediately. 

'Apologies for the sudden interruption gentleman but my leg has fallen asleep, I will be going for a walk now!" He gets up from the bar and it takes everything in him to not cross his legs together. Oh the pain shot through him like no tomorrow. 

'Oh let me join ya's! I been sittin' still a bit long myself. These bad boys need some stretchin'!" He extends his long spider legs and smiles down at the shorter crimson haired demon whose smile was faltering slightly. 

Bullocks, now what?! He had to think of a way to get away from Angel and fast. 

'Actually Angel I would prefer to go alone!" If he can't get to the bathroom he'll resort to relieving himself on a tree in the woods if so need be, he just had to go and he had to do it soon. He tapped his foot some more and he began walking away and out the door, but Angel still followed. This wasn't good. 

'Angel I said I would like to be alone!" 

"Why? Afraid someone will see us together and tink somethings' up~" he leans down to his ear and Alastor hisses up at him, ignoring him. 

When they were both out of the hotel Alastor dug his claws into his microphone, his eyes glowing bright red. 

'I just-wish to be alone is all!" 

He began walking to the woods, just a little more he could imagine relief so near. 

'Ooh I see what's up. Ya gotsa use da bathroom dont'chas?" He stops in his tracks, ears pinned to his head. 

'How absurd! Whatever gave you that notion?" He turns to the spider and uses his jacket to hide the fact he was crossing his legs now, his smile twitching at the edges. 

'Babe I know when someone's gotta take a leak, Its kinda a ting a mine. I watch videos a people squirmin' to get myself off, and you showin' some pretty clear signs~" he leans down to Alastor to look him in the eye, backing him up against a tree. 

The anxiety of the situation caused Alastor to start bouncing slightly, biting his bottom lip and glaring. 

'And if I do? What you get your proverbial rocks off watching me have to urinate?" He growled

"Basically, ya super cute when you're flustered as is. But dis is a whole new level~" 

Alastor couldn't take this anymore, he had to get away. He snaps his fingers to teleport and

Nothing

His heart sinks and his eyes widen. He snaps again. Nothing. He keeps snapping faster and faster. 

'O-oh dear-" he bunches his hand into a fist and pants, losing his composure as he shuts his eyes tight, whimpering. 

He begins walking further into the woods, Angel following him. He holds up his microphone and fires an energy blast at the spider demon, missing him by a hair. His aim was off now. Great. 

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck" he wasn't usually one to cuss by Hell almighty was he suffering. 

Unfortunately for him, the woods happened to be right outside his room at the hotel. He remember specifically picking that room for that very reason so he could go hunting when he so pleased should he be hungry. 

The curtain opened and the sapphire eyes of Nova peeked out to see, their tail curling in the air with an amused flick. 

Alastor found a tree and set his microphone down beside it, finding another tree and turning to it.

'Well well, the big bad radio demon takin a piss in da woods~" 

Alastor glared and whipped his head around at Angel, his eyes glowing and his antlers growing slightly in size. A spurt escapes him causing him to jump and he holds himself, his legs shaking. He whimpers as static emits loudly from him, turning back to the tree. 

He goes to undo his belt buckle and

It won't come undone

He blinks and struggles with it some more, his ears pinning to his head and his eyes going dark. Another leak occurs and he hisses, shaking. 

'DAMN BLASTED THING WORK DAMN YOU" he was absolutely losing every bit of his gentleman and composed nature he had. He extends his claws and attempts to cut the leather apart, throwing it all to the wind at this point. 

He leaks another spurt and shifts his feet back and forth, practically potty dancing by this point. The leather of his belt buckle finally comes apart and he's panting and sweating, he freezes as his bladder starts to lose control finally, soaking his pants as he hisses, mortified. 

He finally gets his appendage from his pants and digs his claws into the bark of the tree as he finally relieved himself. 

'o-oh fuck" he rests his head against the tree as he felt his bladder empty, hearing the splashing of his stream against the ground and the bark. He felt all of his muscles finally relax and he just enjoyed the relief 

His stream lasted strong for about two minutes, and as alcohol does a few minutes after that he had more in him. He just stayed there for a while as his bladder would keep refilling even if only a little. 

Angel watched the entire show, whistling and leaning against a tree.

'Damn you really did have ta go! And ya still going" he laughed his ass off, holding his stomach. 

Final after about ten minutes of on and off urination he was finished. He zipped himself back up and growled, slowly turning to Angel.

His cheeks were bright red, his pants were absolutely soaked, and he was being laughed at. He was livid. 

Now that he could think again, he snapped his fingers and cleaned himself up and made his way towards Angel, grabbing his collar and pulling him to his height. 

'Tell anyone about this and you will regret it" he was absolutely seeing red. Voodoo sigils floated in the air threateningly around them both. And then they faltered. 

He felt another twinge. He growls and snaps his fingers, teleporting to the nearest bathroom. 

Angel walks over to the window when he's gone, winking at Nova and giving a smile. 

'I think we taught him a lesson~"


	7. The Radio Demons' Pettiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor needs to take Nova to find a restroom since the hotels' plumbing is out of commission. But what happens when he meets someone stubborn and callous?

Nova notices a sound coming from their bathroom and they quickly realize where Alastor had vanished to. They crawl back into bed so he doesn't see them by the window, laying down and pretending to sleep. 

The sound of him going made their own bladder act up and they whimper, waiting for him to come out. They hear the toilet flush and stand outside the door, waiting for him patiently. 

He comes out a few minutes later after washing his hands and blinks down at the feline, realizing which bathroom he teleported to. He quickly moves out of the way and lets them in, sighing to himself. He turns to them when they exit, smiling to hide any trace of what happened just outside. 

'Apologies, I didn't know which restroom I would be transported to. How are you feeling by the way?" 

They give him a tired look, flopping back onto the bed. 

'It still hurts, just a lot less. I have to go a lot more than usual too, it sucks," they bury their face into their pillow, groaning. 

'How often would you say you need to relieve yourself compared to before?" He sits on the bed and attempts to give some comfort, rubbing their back. They lay there and think, tail flicking.

'I'd say every hour or two. Before I had to go maybe once every 4-6? And the worst part is it's easier to have an accident now. If I didn't have that bedpan or portable toilet in the room at the house I woulda had an accident a few times over," they curled into a ball and hung their ears, tears pricking their eyes. 

Alastor blinked a few times, feeling an emotion stir within him, what it was he couldn't tell. He picks up the little ball of fur and sits on the bed, putting them into his lap. 

'The doctor said you should be healthy again in a few weeks' time darling, until then you shall be taken care of." He ran his claws through their fur, they flinched a little at his touch but eventually relaxed into it, nuzzling into him. Truth be told, they were absolutely touch starved and craved affection of any kind. 

He chuckled and played some vintage music from his microphone, petting the tired cat demon and allowing them to sleep in his embrace. He didn't move a muscle and stayed with them throughout the rest of the day, he had finished his duties in his office and he wasn't about to go back out and face Angel Dust for some time. 

He was confused with himself, why was it that he felt ANY emotion for this demon. They were merely his servant and nothing more. So why did he feel guilt when they became ill, why did he want to comfort them throughout this difficult time. Hold them and pet them.

He sighed and lay back on the bed, setting Nova down beside him. He lay his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, his ear giving soft twitches as he started to drift off. 

A few hours later a knock came from the door, stirring the deer from his sleep, wiping a line of drool from his lip. He carefully moves to not disturb Nova from their rest and heads over to the door and opens it, rubbing his eyes. 

'Ah yes what can I do for you Charlotte?" He asked with a yawn. 

'Hey Al, I just wanted to let you know there's a plumbing issue, the water pressure isn't working so we can't take any showers or use the toilets for at least a day or so. So if you want you can head back to your place until it's fixed," she smiled nervously up at the stag. His ear twitched, he could watch Angel suffer the way he did. But then he turns to the sleeping cat in the bed and sighs, no they were more important than revenge at the moment. 

'Thank you for letting me know dear, I shall be on my way shortly!" He shuts the door and heads over to the bed, carefully picking the sleeping ball up into his arms with a smile. They twitched in their sleep and their eyes fluttered open with a gentle yawn, looking up at him.

'Welcome to the land of the afterlife dearie! We have to head back to the manor for the time being," he grabs their bag and his cane, making his way down the hall and out the door. He shoots a glare at Husk and Angel who were at the bar and a devilish grin appeared on his face. 

Now he wasn't one to abuse his magic at the best of times but

He snaps his fingers and hums to himself, snickering under his breath. 

'Hope you like the little gift gentlemen. Consider it paying you back for what you've done." He mutters under his breath. 

As he exited Angel made a remark about needing to take a leak, and he smiled to himself knowing what was to come. He looked forward to hearing about it when he returned. 

Nova rested their head against his chest as they walked, still waking up from their nap. Their tail prickled a block away from the hotel and they tugged at his sleeve, garnering a quirk of the eyebrow from the radio demon. 

'Yes?' 

"T-toilet" they whimpered. His eyes went wide and he quickly searches around for a place to go, they were a bit far from the manor and he couldn't teleport that great a distance. 

His eyes spy a sex shop  
No-even if they had a bathroom he didn't want to even THINK of what happened in there. 

A coffee shop but the sign says no restroom, lovely. 

His eyes travel to a gas station and he teleports over to it, headed inside. He goes to open the door and notices it's locked. But the lock says 'vacant'. He goes to the counter and taps on it, getting the attention of the clerk. 

'Excuse me my fellow but we are in dire need of your facilities, may we have the key?" He outstretched his claws to receive them expectantly. But was met with a crossing of the arms. 

'Sorry bub, paying customers only" 

He blinks, his ear twitching. 

'Pardon?"

"Paying customers only."

He holds Nova in his arms and rubs their back, feeling them start to squirm. 

'You see it is not for myself, it's for the little one in my arms, the doctor told them to not hold it for too long-'

"Listen buddy I don't care if you got the savior of all Hell in your fucking arms. No payment, no bathroom. Piss in the alleyway or something." The clerk turns his attention to a magazine and grumbles to himself. 

Alastors eyes narrowed and his smile stretched. He was going to use the restroom anyways but assumed he would be handed the key to give Nova some privacy. But this behavior sat with him the wrong way. 

'I see, well apologies for wasting your time then!" 

He snaps his fingers and teleports into the restroom anyways, he was about to put Nova onto the toilet but he may have hatched a wicked idea. He wasn't one to do such a dastardly and vile thing but he wasn't in the best of moods. 

He hums and picks up the metal waste basket and empties it onto the floor before placing Nova onto it, they look up at him with a confused look, blushing bright cyan. 

'I-I don't-'

'That man wasn't exactly the most considerate of folk and I think he needs to be taught a little lesson. Don't you?" 

He watched the little cat look over at the toilet and play with their paws, biting their bottom lip. 

'I-isn't this wrong though?" 

"So is denying someone the restroom! Don't you want to send a little message to someone like that? What if someone came in here needing it even worse than you did?" 

'L-like they had an upset stomach or something?"

'Exactly! Who knows how many poor souls he's done this to. And not a single one has probably shown him a lesson." 

Nova looks down in thought and shimmies their panties down to their knees, Alastor chuckles and turns around to give them privacy. 'I thought you would agree~" 

Within a few moments the sound of hard splashing against the metal bucket sounds throughout the room, Alastor hums and examines his claws as he patiently waits for them to finish. He hears a long sigh of relief as they relieve themself, grinning darkly. 

'Feeling better?" 

"N-not done yet but yeah I am." 

About a minute later their stream trickles to a stop, Alastor hands them the toilet paper patting their head and helps them off the bucket. 

'Goodness you really did have to go! Now you may want to turn around" 

They blush and realize he was going to use the bucket too, turning their back to him and covering their eyes blushing brighter. He chuckles and whistles, smirking as he emptied whatever he had in his bladder. He located the camera in the room and made sure to stare at it while he did this just to really rub it in. He didn't have a lot in him but it still helped make more of a mess. 

He zips himself back up then picks up all of the trash and places it back into the bin, taking Nova to the sink so they can both wash their hands.

'Much better, I feel a bit lighter now don't you?" 

Nova nods and reaches their arms up to be held again, he chuckles and picks them up ruffling their hair. He teleports out of the bathroom and back outside of the gas station. 

'Now then, let us head back home." 

He takes Nova back to the manor and lays them into the bed, giving them their medicine and some juice and water. 

'Now this will be our little secret, yes?" He puts a finger to his lips and narrows his eyes, Nova nods and does the same thing mimicking him. He felt a warmth in his chest when they mimic him, finding it cute. 

They lay down and he puts on a movie for them, laying by their side and humming softly to them. They shortly fell asleep and curled up into his embrace, his eyes softening. He doesn't recall when he's ever had this feeling inside of him before. What exactly was it? Was this the feeling of fondness?


	8. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova shows various peculiar and worrying behaviors, causing rise for concern from Alastor he decides to confide in his close friend Husk about the issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will definitely have the actual flashbacks and explanation to the trauma. Be warned there will be sexual abuse/childhood sexual trauma. The next chapter or two will not be for those of the light hearted.

Around the middle of the night Nova felt the need to wake up and go to the bathroom, but when they sat up they spotted two glowing red eyes from the corner of the room and gathered it was Alastor, but still felt the need to jump back in shock. They watched him intently and he noticed their gaze, blinking a few times. 

'Apologies I didn't mean to startle you. Is everything alright?" The deer demon tilted his head, making his way over and sitting next to them on the bed. The cat demon scooched away from him slightly, eliciting a look of confusion. 

'I'm...I'm not going to hurt you you know" his voice was softened and there was a hint of hurt behind it, but Nova stayed on guard with eyes wide and unmoving from his figure. He knits his brow and slowly gets up from the bed, sitting back in the corner and notices them relax. 

'W-What are you doing up?" They asked, their voice quivering. They crossed their legs under the covers and attempted to conceal it. 

'I was just unable to sleep, insomnia and the like. And you?" His gaze flickers to the blankets, eyes narrowing slightly. He knew the answer but he wanted to see what they had to say. 

'S-same. Probably just in an u-uncomfortable position. Well night!" They curled up into a ball on their side and bury themself under the blankets, causing another confused look from the radio demon. Why were they acting so strange all of a sudden?

He didn't do anything to elicit fear from them last he checked. And why lie about needing to use the bathroom, especially in their vulnerable condition. He cleared his throat to get their attention. 

'Now cher, you know I don't like being lied to. If you need the facilities I can leave the room." He got up and went by their bedside to peek under the covers at their face and-he saw tears streaming down their cheeks and felt them shaking like a leaf. 

'I-I'm fine." they whimpered, ears pinning to their head. Alastors' ear flicked in slight annoyance, why were they being stubborn all of a sudden? 

He gave an annoyed sigh and picked them up, placing them on the portable toilet bucket thing he stole from the doctors office. 

'Go. I know you have to, you're a very bad liar you know." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting for them to do their business. A minute passed, and then three. Then five. He was slowly losing his patience. 

'If you don't go within the next minute I'll MAKE you go." He narrowed his eyes and they glowed brighter in the darkness. It took a bit but he finally heard the sound of the soft and timid splashing into the bucket,it may take a while but it was something. He sighed and relaxed, waiting for them patiently. 

'Now why did you lie like that? You know what the doctor said" he asked, raising a brow. He noticed Nova was still shaking and the cat demon started to sob softly, covering their face with their paws. He blinked and grabbed a chair, sitting in front of them. 

'Nova? What's wrong…?" The static left his voice and his true voice sounded through, his hand reaching for their paw. 

'I-it's hard to explain."

"Darling I have had many a strange explanation given to me over many subjects. Angel loves to talk of his sex life and the strangest things" 

'N-no I...I mean it brings back bad memories. Things I don't like to think about and-I figured if I avoid using the toilet at night when someone's awake I'm safe a-and it won't happen again" 

His look grew more concerned, his fingers lacing around theirs' and he rests their paw and his hand under his chin. He did notice they hadn't used the toilet at night other than when he was asleep, and he started to finally understand. Not fully but marginally. 

'Nova...cher. What happened? You can talk to me you know." But the feline shook their head, quietly begging him to not make them explain. 

When they were done using the toilet he snapped his fingers and scooped them up into his arms, sitting on the bed and putting them into his lap. 

'Ok ok sh sh sh. There there, you don't have to tell me. In due time maybe but for now let's focus on the here and now" he turned on the radio to some soft and gentle jazz, petting them softly in his embrace as they put their face to his chest and sobbed into him. 

Their cat claws dig into his jacket and he rocked them back and forth in his arms, his ears lowered. They fell asleep after some time and he lidded his eyes, curling their tuft of fur in his fingers. He would take Nova to the hotel later and ask for some advice from the one person he knew who also had..what was it again? PTSD? 

'Husker! May I have a word with you?" Alastor saunters over to the bar, he had just let Nova spend some time with Angel in his room (Satan forbid he does something like show them his sex toys). The cat demon crooks a bushy brow, giving a gruff nod and beckons him over. 

'What do ya want this time jackass?" He begins to clean some glasses and blinks when he sees Alastors' expression

Was that..concern? on the cold, dead, black hearted face of the radio demon? The man he's known for over half a century who has never shown such an emotion? 

'My servant earlier was acting very peculiar. They were doing something to avoid a situation that caused them a traumatic experience and I was confused. Is that common in uh, that thing you have begins with a P-"

"...PTSD?" 

"Yes! And they refuse to talk about what happened to them that made them act that way. I was wondering perhaps you could give me some good old sage advice on how to get them to do so?" 

Husker pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, chugging down a swig. 

'So-when you say avoiding a situation. Was it a simple situation that would happen everyday or something genuinely traumatizing?" He swirls his hand in the air, making a motion for the deer to elaborate. 

'Well they refused to use the restroom at night while I was awake until I ah..encouraged them to do so!"

"...You threatened them didn't you?" Husk gave an unamused blink, flicking his tail and leaning onto his elbow. 

'Ah you know me so well old friend!" 

Alastor gives Husk a hard pat on the back, causing the cat to lurch forward with a grunt. He was about to retort when Angel ran out of his bedroom and into the living room with panic and-disgust-on his face.

'I was talkin' ta Val on da phone and da kid started to hurl and now they's crying and shit! They vomited all over my fucking bed!" 

Alastor quickly made his way to the bedroom, shooting a glare at Angel. 

'Well knowing your pigsty of a room I would regurgitate myself!" Husk follows after him, they both stop at the door frame and see the smaller cat demon on the bed, curled into a ball with their face into their knees and rocking back and forth. 

Husk knew that look anywhere. He ran over, shoving Alastor to the side and sits on the bed in front of Nova. 

'Alastor, bowl of ice now-"

'Why would I need-"

'Just fucking listen to me!" 

Alastor blinked but snapped his fingers on command, a bucket of ice appearing. Husk takes Nova's paws and puts them into the bucket, lifting their head with his opposite hand. 

'Hey kid, kid look at me. You're safe ok? You're here in the Hotel, feel the ice on ya hands?" Nova's eyes were wide and shaking, blank and far off. Tears poured down their face, the smell of their stomach bile permeating in the room. 

'I want you to tell me five things you see. Can be anything. General like colors, an item, just pick things to focus on" Husker kept his gaze onto Nova, stern and unphased. 

'I...I s-see...see" they started with hiccups between sobs, shaking profusely. 

'R-red. Bright red. Y-your eyes, the mirror, bottles, m-makeup" 

'Four things you can hear" 

"Y-your voice. M-my voice, static, pig squeals." Ringing in their ears, Nova pinned them to their head and started to lose focus again. 

"Hey hey it's ok, you're doing great. Now take some deep breaths. In five seconds through the nose, out four through the mouth" 

He demonstrated and breathed with them, keeping his hands on their paws to keep them submerged into the water. Alastor couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had no idea Husk had such experience. He stared admiringly at his old friend, chuckling a little. 

'Now, ya here at the hotel. Ya safe ok? Whatever you were thinking of ain't gonna getcha. Now tell me what happened to cause this. Take deep breaths as you go" 

Nova's ears pinned and they felt tears come to life in their eyes, shaking their head. 

'Why not?" His voice was low and soft, his tail wrapping around them to give comfort. 

'I-I don't want you to think less of me. I-I. I let it happen and-and.."

"I got an idea. Alastor, start a hot bath and put bubbles into it. Get some bath salts too, those relax the muscles. " He turned to the deer who just followed his commands for once without question, headed to his private quarters. 

'Uh what about my bed?" Angel piped in, crossing his arms. Husk slowly turned to Angel with a threatening snarl, his eyes glowing bright amber. Angel puts his hands up defensively and slowly backs away.

A couple of minutes pass and Alastor returns with some towels, he goes to pick up Nova but they cling to Husk and he blinks, dejected slightly. 

'I think I should handle this one boss." He picks Nova up and heads to the bathroom, Alastor leaning down to whisper into Husks' ear as he passes. 

'If there were people involved in whatever happened, I want names." He drawled out, static hissing and the lights in the room flickering on and off threateningly. Husk nods affirmatively and heads down the hall, shutting the bedroom door behind him and setting Nova down. 

'The tub has bubbles so I won't be able to see. Get on in and just get yourself to relax. We'll talk when you're ready," he sat on the toilet seat and watched them get into the bubble bath, shaking profusely still. 

'Just tell me what you want to get off your chest. I won't push."


	9. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova finally opens up about their past to Husk. What Husk finds out is beyond horrifying even for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains
> 
> Incest  
> Child sexual abuse  
> Pedophilia  
> Grooming  
> R-pe  
> Non con  
> Molestation  
> And effects of trauma. This chapter is NOT for the faint of heart. This is a very real issue that happens in the world and often is overlooked by many.

Nova sat in the bubbles for a long while, silent and swirling the water around with their paw. They had finally stopped crying and just stared at the bubbles, lost in thought. A shadow overcame their expression and they leaned over the side of the tub to look at Husk, head resting on the edge of the tub. 

'Ya ready to talk now?" His voice was understanding and gruff, grunting as he turned towards them. He sat on the floor beside the tub, sitting pretzel style. He would have brought alcohol in with him but he felt that would be rude to the situation. 

'Y-yeah… I don't know where t-to start"

"Well, what caused you to freak out in Angel's room. Did he make any sexual remarks or advances at you?" He doubted Angel would, but he knew how he flirted with Al from time to time. Thankfully, Nova shook their head. 

'N-no nothing of the sort. H-he was on the phone and talking to a guy. Bal I think his name was?"

'Val. Valentino, he's his pimp." He leaned forward, his nose twitching. 

'Y-yeah. I wasn't paying much attention and was playing with Angel's pet pig when...when I heard the words 'I'm Daddy's whore" and...I. I had flashbacks" 

'Flashbacks to what?" 

A long silence followed, the sound of water swishing from Nova's tail in the tub. 

'Listen. This is a judgement free zone. Ok?" He didn't usually say this kind of stuff but he remembered what it was like to first talk about his trauma, even if this was Hell they still had therapists. And he was remembering what his did for him. 

'You need to talk about this stuff otherwise it'll eat you up inside and you'll never heal. I know what it's like to have trauma so I'm here" 

Nova reaches their paw out of the water and he blinks, taking it into his hand and squeezing tight. 'You're safe. Ok?" 

They slowly nod and take a few deep breaths. 

'When I was five, my mother had died.. She was very sick and needed care that we weren't able to provide due to medical expenses. It was just me and my father for a long time. It started off small, he would show me various inappropriate movies that made me feel uncomfortable and confused." 

"....what kinda movies like-horror movies?" 

"Well yes but those didn't have as severe an effect on me."

Husk didn't like where this was going, he twitched his tail and told himself to keep his composure. 

"They. They were pornographic." Husks' breath hitched, he fucking called it. 

" He would also show me various magazines and, and have me...have me be naked in front of him. Which I mean children bathed and got dressed in front of their parents a lot s-so how was that any different?"

They held an arm with their hand and their tail bushed. Husks' own tail was thwapping against the linoleum. Nova swallowed thickly and continued.

"I would ask why and he would say because he loves me and mommy wasn't around to get love anymore so he wanted to love me instead" they smiled a little as tears poured from their eyes, ears bent low. 

'I-is that all he did?" 

They shook their head, his heart sank and he knew he was going to need alcohol after this. 

'He would touch me often, he would just. Put me on his lap and touch me where I didn't want to be touched. He would look at me and have me look at him, I would tell him I didn't like it but he continued. If I said no he would hurt me until I stopped saying no. Saying I was ungrateful for the love he was giving" tears fell into the tub and Husk dug his claws into the floor, rage slowly seeping into his veins. 

'Did.. Did he ever penetrate you?" 

'W-which part of me?" Husk could kill. He could absolutely fucking murder at this very minute. He would pull an Alastor and go on a bloody rampage in Hell. 

"Period. Did he put a part of him into you. You know what I'm asking."

Another long silence before they nodded, gripping their arm. 

'F-for seven years this went on. I was terrified to tell anyone because they would put me into foster care a-and I've heard horror stories about them. 

So for seven years every day after school and on the weekends when I wasn't over a friend's house to get away I would be his play thing. For years I-I was so afraid and just let it happen!" They grabbed their hair and clenched their teeth, eyes shut tight. 

'How did you escape…? " He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had heard of human trafficking and child sexual abuse but he never knew the absolute horrible reality this was. And Nova was only one of many other stories. 

'Teachers at school found me touching myself at recess, and they knew that wasn't normal behavior. They had me sit down and tell them what was going on. I was terrified but they wouldn't let me leave until I told them why. I thought lying and saying I saw it in a movie would be enough, but that caused need for concern from them still. When they called my father he was livid and told them to send me home right away, but they somehow knew what he was thinking. 

So they called child protective services and I was taken from him and he was sent to jail for a very long time" 

Husk gave a sigh, least the bastard was in prison. Hopefully dead knowing the prison food chain. 

"I had to testify against him and talk to police officers and various other people about what he did. I didn't know what it was called, no one told me. They just told me it was wrong and shouldn't have happened to me"

'So Al said last night you was actin' weird about using the bathroom at night while he was awake. Was that your dad too?"

They bunched their brows together and shook their head, closing their eyes. 

'Like I said, foster care is a horror story all it's own. I had an older foster sibling when I was fourteen, I think he was twenty. he was in charge while the foster parents were away for a week. I had to use the bathroom one night and when I came out he was waiting outside the door for me. He said he couldn't sleep and wanted to watch tv with me, and I said yes because I loved spending time with him. We..didn't watch tv that night."

Husk felt his feathers ruffle and his fur stand on end, his tail lashing back and forth. 

'Did you tell?"

"No one believed me."  
Husk could practically be seeing red by this point. His ear twitch profusely. 

"They said I probably had a nightmare from the trauma with my father. B-but it felt so real. And every day after that he would find ways to sneak touches while I was alone with him. I-I didn't know what to do. Then I heard about summoning demons from kids from school and that's when I summoned Alastor to help me escape" 

'Ok. You know what happened to you was wrong right? Both your dad and that man?"

They slowly nod and hang their ears. 

"You know what happened is not normal and left you with many emotional scars right?" 

They nod again. 

He then takes a deep breath. The hardest question of all. 

"You know it wasn't your fault. Right? None of it. You were a child and those-those bastards took advantage of you! They betrayed your trust and used you for their sick and twisted desires. Mark my words when I say they are DEFINITELY coming to Hell." 

Nova didn't respond. They sobbed softly and held onto him tightly, he hugged back not even caring he was all sudsy. 

'It wasn't your fault. I want you to repeat that."

"It...it…"

"It wasn't your fault"

"It-it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault, It wasn't my fault" they broke down and wailed into him, crying loudly. His heart broke and he held them close, tears pricking his own eyes. 

'Let it out. Let it all out." 

After some time he took Nova out of the tub and wrapped them into a towel, since their clothes had vomit he had to keep them burritoed into a towel for the time being. 

'Want me to put on the TV? Charlie gets human cable here so picmwhat ya want," 

Nova chooses cartoons, one called Pokemon. Husk has heard of it, he found it a little weird but wanted to distract them for the time being. 

'Hey kid. Got the names of ya dad and that man?"

Nova looks up at him, wiping their eyes. 

'How come?"

"We can check how soon they'll be coming to Hell. We can make special arrangements for them" 

Nova went quiet, then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the names. He smirked and puts it under his hat. 

'So ya like cartoons?"

"Helps distract from reality..escaping into a bright, colorful and happy world." They curled up against Husk, looking up at him. 

'Hey Husk?"

'Hm?" He glances down at them. 

"Can I have something to eat?" He chuckles, ruffling their hair. 

'Anything in particular?" 

They look in thought and wag their tail softly, purring at the thought. 

"Pancakes with strawberries?" He gives a chuckle and gets up. 

'Sure thing. It'll take a bit but I'll get them. Watch your show I'll be back"

He closes the door and his expression morphs into one of pure rage. He gets a sadistic smile and walks over to Alastor, tapping his shoulder and gripping the piece of paper with names on it. 

'Here ya go boss. Let me have a piece of these bastards when they arrive"

"Oh? What happened?" The radio demon gave a curious quirk of the eyebrow. Husk sat at the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer, chugging it down. 

"It's the kid's story to tell. But when I'm done getting the kid some food I need to blow off some steam. In the mood for a broadcast?" His fist was shaking, his smile twitching and fangs bared. He looked a vision of rage and murderous intent. 

Alastor blinked, whatever it was these people did really set Husk off. 'I suppose it has been some time. Why not!" 

'good. Oh and poof me up some pancakes with strawberries for the kid. Uh maybe some powder sugar on it too" 

Alastor snapped his fingers and did so, Husk headed back into the room. Alastor stared at the name on the paper and one caught his eye

He was already in Hell. He saw his name in the record book days before. He'll let Husker know after. For now he'll let him enjoy himself with Nova. He twirled his microphone and gave a satisfied hum, walking to his office. This was going to be an exciting little visit for 

What was the name?

Daniel Winthrop. Winthrop..he shared the same last name as Nova. Whatever he did, he was going to have to answer for his crimes .


	10. Introduction of a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Husk discuss the contingencies with their plans, and come face to face with their new victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys the torture begins next chapter. It's gonna have lore for alastor in it too but it will NOT be for the faint of heart to those who can't handle gore and cannibalism.

Alastor waited patiently outside of the Hotel for Husk to accompany him, holding his lapel between his fingers and twirling his microphone staff with the other hand. He was feeling energized and was eager to begin this broadcast, Husk wanted to join for once! 

'Ok the kid's asleep. Make sure they get rest undisturbed, kay Angie?" His voice was just above a whisper as he exited Alastors' bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. 

'Don't worry about it I gots da pictcha. When dey wake up we can watch a movie o sometins wit da girls" 

'Yeah-and NOTHING pornographic. If I come back and hear you put it on I swear to the Heavens above I will take that precious dick of yours' and rip it right off" his voice was low and menacing and Angel made a slight yelp as he grabbed at his crotch as if to protect it. He nods profusely. 

'Good..well I'll be back with Alastor whenever we get back. Don't wait up" he grabs a bottle of whiskey and walks out the front door to be greeted by the Radio Demon. He scoffs and takes a swig of his drink. 

'Don't get cocky and optimistic. I'm only coming this once cuz I wanna help make this guy pay."

"You still have not told me what it is he has done." he tilts his head as he shuts the hotel door, his eyes aglow in the foggy evening air creating a red hue in the atmosphere. Husk went silent and his ear flicked, his steps becoming heavy. 

'You'll find out probably if the guys a bragger. Most people of his kind usually can't shut the fuck up about it like it's a trophy they won"

'And if he does not tell?" The static in his voice was abuzz, his eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. He was growing hungrier the more they discussed this individual. 

"I'll tell you while we're torturing him. And this stays between us. We're already dead and all but this goes to our GRAVE. Capiche?" 

'Husker I have killed and tortured many a man in my time both undead and alive! I see no reason to keep this secret! Nova will be delighted-' before he could finish his statement he was shoved against a tree, Husk digging his claws into the shoulder pads of his jacket-his static creating a record scratch sound. 

'No.  
They won't. I don't know the kid that well, but even I know they wouldn't be happy to hear this. They'd be horrified and probably fear being around us. You want that?" Alastor blinked and the buzzing in his voice went to clicks and white noise. He stood a moment in thought, and he did have a fair point. He didn't want Nova to fear him, not after all the progress with their trust he's made. 

Why  
Why did he want their trust? His mind wandered and the snapping of claws brought him back to the present. 

'Al? You listenin'?" 

"Ah! Yes yes. Very well then. But uh-how will we keep this a secret if we broadcast? It'll be on every radio in Hell". 

Shit he had a point. Husk scrunched his brows together and adjusted his bow tie in consideration, then turns his attention back to the stag. 

'Think you can let go of your ego for a day and not broadcast it? We can have other killings and shit after to fill your craving for the spotlight." 

Alastor hummed in thought, a claw to his chin. He taps his microphone staff and chuckles softly. 

'I suppose so. On one condition however~" 

"...aight what is it?" He removed his hands from Alastors shoulders and crosses his arms, eyes narrow in suspicion. 

'I get to devour him. Don't want the miscreant running around and talking about it now do we~" he laced his fingers behind his back, leaning down to Husks' height slightly with his grin spreading and his pupil blending into his sclera. 

Husk gave a shudder. He never understood the whole cannibalism thing with Alastor and his cohort Rosie but he reluctantly gives a nod. 

'Ok. You can eat him. Just-don't brag about it later or anything to me. I can't stomach that shit" they continued walking as Alastor gave a hum of acknowledgement, twirling his staff in his fingers. 

'So-where is this guy anyhow? It could take us a while just to find the son of a bitch" Husk gruffly inquired, taking another swig of his alcohol. He was going to need to be at least a little drunk to an extent to handle all of this. Whatever was to happen. 

'Ahhaha Husker how you underestimate me! I have already located him and he is being held at my own special headquarters. Well-one of." He taps his staff against the ground and squeezes his claws into his palm, a drop of black blood exuding from the cut and the ground beneath them begins to tremor as a portal opens before them, bright green and alight as a flame. 

He gestures gentlemanly to the gaping void, outstretching his arms with a bow. 

'After you my friend! Age before beauty!" He lids his eyes and gives a coy smile, Husk rolling his eyes with a scoff and stepping through. 

What greeted him was cold.   
A hard slap of frigid cold. His fur prickles and fluffs out as he wraps his wings around himself to combat the sudden drop of temperature, rubbing his hands on his arms furiously. 

'Coulda fuckin warned me it'd be colder than the fuckin arctic, holy shit Alastor what is this place?" Alastor's ears perk and he pivots on his heels, feet clacking. 

'Ah apologies! I'm so used to the cold of this place I didn't think of it, here!" He snaps his fingers and a jacket, fingerless gloves and a scarf appear on Husk, which helped immensely. He didn't feel much in his paws save the center and paw pads, the long claws were like fingernails. Only felt pain if torn apart. 

'And to answer your question mon ami, we are in my private establishment as previously mentioned! It is cold because I need it to keep all of my meat nice and fresh!" Alastor beckons Husk with a wave of his hand and the cat demon follows, raising a brow. He leads him down a long hallways with sets of doors, the smell of blood and meat definitely clinging to the air. 

'The meat?" 

"Well yes. This is an old meat-storage house! I took the liberty of refurbishing it for my purposes. That's what the electricity bills you've seen are. I do try to keep this place a secret, but I figured I could trust you with the knowledge of its' existence now." He hums and laces his fingers behind his back, taking long strides.

He opens a large metal door and a muffled sound of struggle could be heard on the other end. Alastor turns to Husk and swings the door open with a flourished flick of the wrist. 

'Ah greetings! I see you are awake."

The room was fairly large and had no windows, the cold frosty air was visible within the atmosphere from the coolers blaring. Off to the side was a large metal table bolted into the wall with implements of torture all scattered about the surface, the area stained in blood and rust from years of use. 

Alastor steps forward and before the duo is a cat demon with ice blue eyes and black fur, with a white underside and long claws. His nose had a scar trailing across it and one ear had many tears into it. Alastor took the cloth from his mouth and it showed the rest of his face. 

He looked banged up already judging by the bloody swollen lip he possessed.

Husk takes in a slow breath and steps forward, observing the demon. What jumped out at the alcoholic avian feline was how strikingly similar to Husk's demonic form he looked. There were stark differences of course but otherwise from a distance you couldn't tell the two apart. 

'So...this is the guy then…" before Alastor could respond Husk throws a hard punch to the others face, his eyes glowing bright amber in the dim light of the large room. The man screams obsceneties at Husk, struggling in his binds. 

'What th' fuck?! Who are you bloodeh assholes, let me go or I'll make you regre' it!" His voice had a similar irish lill to it akin to Nova, but far stronger and less discernable. 

Alastor blinked, not sure quite how to respond for a few moments before clearing his throat. 

'Husker, do be a dear and step back. I understand you're eager but pace yourself mon ami!" He places a hand to the others' shoulder, guiding him gently backwards away from the individual. 

'And why should I go easy on him?" He growled in response, head whipping to look at the radio demon. 

Alastor's eyes narrowed and he raised his brows, tilting his head.

'I never said to take it easy on him, just to pace yourself my friend."

The tied up cat demon huffed as the cold air hit his now broken lip, spitting out blood that gathered with his saliva. 

'Th' fuck did ah even do t' you? Ai don' even know you fuckers!" His tail lashed and his ears bent back in a hostile position, pupils morphing into thin slits. Husk turned his attention to him, snarling. 

'It's not what you did to us. It's what you did to your own fucking kid" Husk's voice was low and shaking, his fangs bared. 

'Ma kid?...oh ya mean da lit'le slut?" A dark and sinister chuckle emitted from him, tilting his head to the side with a coy smile and a shrug of the shoulders. Alastor's ears slowly bristled. What did he just say? 

'Listen, ah was in a bad place. Ma wife died an' shit. Plus she wan'ed it. She'd do anyfing fo me cuz ah'm her fader" another punch was swung, Alastor this time not stopping him. Only listening very intently with his eyes glowing and clutching the pommel of his microphone.

'You used that kid for your sexual pleasure for seven fuckin' years you dirty scumbag pedophile! That's not being 'in a bad place". And normal people?? They don't rape and molest their children just cuz they're havin' a shitty time. " He grabbed the other by the fur of his chest, the other cat giving a wicked smirk as blood dribbled down his mouth. 

"I was in the fuckin' war and I'm always in a bad place. But you don't see me doin' the shit you did! I hope you were raped and murdered in prison for what you did!" He was screaming now, biting his own lip so hard it began to well up blood. His fist and entire body was shaking. 

A wicked and sickening laughter echoed throughout the room as the restrained and beaten feline cackled. Alastor glanced over to the torture implements before his attention was brought back to the feline. 

'You really tink ah give a shi' whether you hate me fo' it o not? Ah'm not da only one like dis ya know. And guess what? Ah'd do it again in a eartbeat. Fuck her brains out while she's beggin me ta stop like tha bitch she is! A man has needs you know" 

His expression morphed into a twisted grin and he licked his lips, another punch and this time a swipe of Husks' claws across his face, blood splattering to the floor. 

Alastor slowly stepped forward to reveal himself, completely silent for a moment before placing a hand to Husks' shoulder. 

'I'll take it from here Husker." His voice was oddly calm and collected, but dripping with a malice and anger boiling within. Husk was shaking and his breath came out in bellows, but he slowly rescinded and backed away. 

Alastor clapped his hands together and removed his coat, hanging it up on a rack in the room. 

'I must say that was quite the speech! You certainly have confidence and gusto my good…" he stopped himself, shaking his head. 

'Oh, pleasantries shouldn't be wasted." He slowly approached the cat demon, taking his chin into his claws. 'You absolutely wretched monster. I may have been a murderer and cannibal but even I have standards. Hell, some of the people I killed were vermin like yourself!" His eyes glowed and he removed his hand from the others' chin. 

'ah have a name you know. It's-"

'Daniel I am aware~"

'nah. Tha' was me name when ah was alive. Tha new name is Catch"

"Catch?" 

'Short for That But'erfly Catcher"

Alastor stood in confusion, Husk glared and his ears bent back. 

'Butterfly is a symbol pedophiles use to identify each other. Fuckin' bastards have all sortsa code" Alastor stood in shock almost, blinking rapidly. He then regains his composure and heads over to the table with torture implements, letting his fingers trail and feel the cold metal on his claws before picking a device up. 

'So you're loud and proud about your degenerate repulsive ways then. You do realize even Hell has its' standards correct?' He makes his way over to Catch, his eyes narrowed.

'All the more reason I am going to enjoy every last scream you give in pure agony as I cause you unbearable suffering."


End file.
